


Love Letter

by AirgiodSLV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Ships passing in the night again, apparently.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://lazlet.livejournal.com/profile)[lazlet](https://lazlet.livejournal.com/), for the [](https://with-love-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[with_love_fic](https://with-love-fic.livejournal.com/) challenge. Thanks to [](https://impasto.livejournal.com/profile)[impasto](https://impasto.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and to [](https://shellies.livejournal.com/profile)[shellies](https://shellies.livejournal.com/) for the assignment.

2/13/99  
  
  


Potter,  
  
  
Ships passing in the night again, apparently. I had hoped to be here tomorrow as well, but there’s been some trouble in the hot zone, so I’m leaving as soon as they set up a Portkey. Perhaps I’ll even see you there, since rumour has it you’re entrenched amongst the troops, as it were. Who even knows, anymore? I know we’re supposed to hold as little information as possible in case of capture, etc. etc., but this is ridiculous. I haven’t seen you in weeks.  
  
Did you have to use all of the cereal? I didn’t have time to buy more, so you’ll have to make do with what’s here, which isn’t much. When I next return, I expect to find this place well-stocked. Preferably that includes you, but that may be too much to hope for, so I shall content myself with cereal – not porridge, Merlin forfend – and milk that hasn’t expired weeks ago. A few fruits wouldn’t go amiss either, if you find any fresh. Thank you for the chocolates, it’s nice to see that your forgetfulness is occasionally tempered by thoughtfulness. I enjoyed them very much, buy more next time.  
  
Speaking of forgetfulness, this is where I once again implore you not to clog up the sink with bits of facial hair and white foam. Yes, we all know that you shave now, it doesn’t mean you need to be an utter slob. Rinse, Potter. It will save me months of disgust, and it’s very possible that I will like you better for it. The same goes for the shower. A drain only functions when cleared of debris, and we don’t have any house elves to wait on you, in case you hadn’t noticed.  
  
Also, we need to talk about your porn collection. I couldn’t help but notice it (a shoebox under the bed, Potter? Really, how obvious can you be? Please tell me all of your hiding places aren’t this ill-disguised) and was somewhat displeased with the sheer number of naked women in there. Women, Potter. Really. I have done you the personal favour of incinerating all of the floozies I deemed unworthy of you, and have replaced them with some pictures I consider more appropriate. I think you’ll rather enjoy the muscles on the blond one, please do tell me what you think.  
  
Things I want you to know before you go out there again – The other side has started using wide-range spells, fueled by some sort of expanding bubble-charm. The effect is rather like an explosion instead of a direct hit, and while the effects aren’t generally severe – we think the added charm subdues the potency of the original spell somehow – it still means they can take down three at once instead of just one. If you hear a tag-line on a spell you know, shield instead of dodging. It takes more magical energy, but there’s not much good in dodging a tsunami.  
  
Tonks is down. I don’t know if you’ll have heard already, but I think it’s important that you know. I’m sorry there isn’t a more gentle way of breaking it to you, but I think we’ve all learned there’s no gentle way of breaking death, is there? There won’t be a funeral; we’re still trying to conceal our losses from the other side. Strength in numbers, right? Even grossly inflated numbers, or at least that’s the theory. Personally, I don’t think they give two cents how many we have on our side, but since Tonks was what she was, the higher-ups (and you know who I mean by this) feel we should go on pretending she’s still in the field, keep the other side on their toes. People are more unsettled when they don’t know what the enemy looks like.  
  
I’m sorry about Ginny. I know it must be hard, but St. Mungo’s still has the best medical care facilities for magic-related injuries, and if anyone can help her, they can. Please don’t do anything stupidly heroic and well-meaning like visiting her on her sickbed; they know who’s in there as well as we do, and it won’t do anyone any good if you get killed trying to sneak in for a visit. And don’t even try the invisibility cloak line, you know they can detect magical signatures on objects now, you’d be a glowing target. I’d rather have you alive and well than injured, or worse, and I’m sure she feels the same. She knows you care, Harry. They all do.  
  
There’s a spare wand in the cabinet, inside the box of cornmeal neither of us is ever likely to touch. It was Finch-Fletchley’s, so it can be a bit finicky, but use it if you need to. Don’t give me any rubbish about respecting the dead, either; you know he’d want you to have it in an emergency more than he’d want it buried in the dirt. There’s also a Muggle gun in the bedside drawer, and don’t ask where it came from. I don’t know how to use it, but I thought you might, so there it is.  
  
Speaking of the bedside drawer…if you’re going to use the lubricant to wank, you have to buy more. I don’t mind if you enjoy yourself recreationally while I’m not around – hopefully I’m there, at least in spirit…I’d better be – but do try to remember that one of these days we’re actually going to be in this place at the same time, and then we’re going to need some. When you’re aroused, your ability to cast a functional lubrication spell is shaky at best, and I don’t fancy another experience like last time, with the…gluey goo. I plan to use an entire bottle, so don’t be stingy. And get the warming kind, I liked that best.  
  
I have to go. Repeat the charm you used to reveal this letter, and the ink will fade. I put a reversal contingency charm on the parchment, since you have fits of sentimentality and I’m not keen on personal details (not to mention tactical information) being chortled over by Death Eaters. Do try to remember that these people are acquaintances of my father, and the idea of them reading about my use of warming lubricant makes me feel quite ill.  
  
I’ll write again the next time I’m here. You could write as well, you know. I could use the reading material, and besides I grow tired of hearing about your adventures through third parties (particularly Weasley). Don’t do anything dangerous or heroic in my absence, and remember to eat something. I put a treacle tart in the freezer for you, but you could stand some solid food in your system. It won’t kill you to eat now and then. Until then, I remain,  
  
  


Yours,  


Draco  
  


P.S. Buy soy milk next time. And don’t make that face, it tastes exactly the same.  



End file.
